


len and the king

by lillyx5



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kings & Queens, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party, Sad with happy ending, prince kaito - Freeform, prince len, wrong girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyx5/pseuds/lillyx5
Summary: len had always been gay but as a prince he knew he would have to marry a young prinecess and he is bored of his life he wants a nomale life down in the villige not in the castlei suck at summers





	1. My life

Len walked up the chilly hall, now wishing he had brought his slippers and wool robe. He had been walking for five nights, but this night was colder than the ones before. Len could tell winter was on its way. Len knew that if he was going to keep up his nightly walks he would need his slippers and robe. He stopped by a window and looked out at the rolling hills with fields and the dark town much closer, he wished he was down there in a normal house with normal parents, maybe with a nice normal girlfriend.  
“No, not a girlfriend; a boyfriend if anything.” He mumbled he had decided long ago that girls were too complicated and confusing. His sister was the only normal girl that existed. She was easy to handle and they got along really well. Len knew that he would have to marry some young pretty girl that he barely knew. He was already engaged for all he knew. A hand touched his shoulder.  
“Ah!” Len jumped and whirled around. “Oh, Rin, you scared me.” Len took two deep breaths, to calm himself.  
“Sorry.” Rin giggled. She looked like a ghost in her silk white night gown.  
“What are you doing out of bed this late? You woke me.” Len knew it was hopeless to interrupt. His sister was just getting started.  
“I mean, do you know what would happen if the guards caught you out this last or me for that matter? I shiver at the thought. If you had wearing your slippers like me I would still be asleep. And I need my beauty sleep! Brother, I have about twenty suitors coming tomorrow. Nineteen kings with dead wives and one, I repeat one prince close to our age! I need to look my best!”  
“You done?” Len asked.  
“Yes I believe so. But I do have a question for you. Why are you speaking in such a casual manner? If father hears you he’ll be livid.” She looked darkly at Len.  
“To answer your question, dear sister, it is that only you and I are present and father is fast asleep. I feel it appropriate to speak casually,” Even as Len said this, he knew he would have to speak properly. He may not like it but he was a prince and the language of nobles was burned into his brain, so he had to speak it when someone, even his sister, pointed it out.  
“Well you should go to bed,” Rin said as she turned around to head back to her room.  
“I can’t.” Len whispered but Rin heard. “I haven’t been able to for five or six nights.”  
“What? Len you always sleep. You have never had trouble before, I mean I would know; I did sleep in the same bed for years. Even after our uncle died and we got this castle and we got separate rooms you still sleep fine. You told me all the time. What changed? This new development scares me, Len, when something happens you have to tell me.” Rin looked like she was about to cry.  
“Sister, have you ever thought that we could go back to our old life in the village? I mean, I barely remember it do you? All I know is this life. Even though I’m thankful it seems quite boring after thirteen years. We were only three when we moved here and you already have men lining up so that’s fine for you, you will leave and live in their castle and be a queen. But me? I’m under house arrest here. And I might have to go meet other princesses, which will suck because I’m gay and I am not the biggest fan of girls in normal circumstances. Rin you’re lucky you’re normal.” Len hung his head and let some tears slip out. He rarely talked this much.  
“Hey it will be okay, I will always be here. I swear I will not leave until you have found your true love. Don’t worry, look it’s snowing, snow has always meant luck for you but misfortune for me.” Rin smiled and laughed again. “Now go to bed,” she commanded.  
And they walked together until they went their own ways. Len got to his room but he didn’t go to bed right away. He had not failed to note that Rin did not answer his most important question. He walked over to his window and opened the curtains and watched the snow fall for a while. Rin was right; it was a good sign for him. It always had been. He didn’t know about her misfortune but she did always get sick this time of year. “I hope I will find my love soon for your sake, sister. I really do… maybe tomorrow I will see a man that strikes me.” Len smiled and closed the curtains. As he lay on his bed he thought that he might be okay but he knew that he would not ever meet a girl he loved.


	2. Rins room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin calls len to her room what will happen

Len POV  
I turned around in my bed as a light shined on my face.  
“Time to wake up, master.” My butler Gakupo said as he opened the curtains on the other side of my suite. I groaned and turned over again and put my head under my pillow.  
“No.” I glared at him from under my pillow. Gakupo is my best friend despite also being my servant. I tell him everything but this big secret that only my best best friend knows… my sister. She knows that I am gay. She really doesn’t care which makes me so grateful for that.  
“But my master, your sister has people coming today and I made your favorite tea and an apple tart with rose petals on top,” he said with a glint in his eye. He knows I can’t resist that. I knew the rose petals were probably a lie, but he could get them quick enough so I rolled out and fell.  
“Ow.” I rubbed my butt.  
“Master, you must be more careful.” Gakupo picked me up off the floor.  
“Sorry,” I apologized. “What do I have today other than the suitors?” I asked. Gakupo got out my least favorite outfit. “Oh my god anything but that.”  
“Fine.” Sometimes me and Gakupo had little fights like this. We were friends but Gakupo knew that he could not take it too far or he would get fired.

Gakupo got out a better outfit that fit and, in my opinion, looked better. He dressed me.  
“Tell me what I have today,” I commanded.  
“First we have breakfast at 8:25, in 5 minutes. Then at 10:00 we have a meeting with 2 lords that rule the outlying lands on your kingdom.”  
I interrupted. “Can’t dad do that?”  
“He wants you to get experience, and your father is not feeling well. Then we have the suitors coming. Your sister has requested you be there at noon until 4:00. After that we have a short break for tea and some snacks. Then we have a fest for everyone…”  
“A feast? Why the fuck would we have a feast? I mean we already have to talk to them. Do we have to feed them too? I hate feasts! People ask me for fucking favors that I don’t want to hear about and I have to talk to all the tables. I never have a still moment, meaning I don’t get any fucking food!” I yelled this all, getting louder and louder with every word.  
“I will bring you food in your room later,” Gakupo said, still calm even though I had completely blown my top.  
“No, forget it. I just won’t eat. I can do that much at least. And… I’m …sorry,” I said. Gakupo looked at me, stunned. I never said sorry to him, or to anyone except Rin. Rin was the exception to most things in my life.

The meeting with the two lords was boring and dreadful. I hate dealing with this, That’s father’s job, not mine, but I do get experience. I had three minutes before the suitors would come, so I quickly went to the bathroom and then walked to the throne room. Rin sat in mother’s throne. Mother was off on a journey. She wanted to see the world but she should be back by Christmas. Rin was the pinnacle of perfection in her long gown and short lace gloves. As I walked in she saw me.  
“Send the first one in.” As each suitor came in, I watched Rin’s face carefully. She chose one to stay in the castle. We had the feast with everybody, and it sucked just as much, if not more than I expected. I walked to my room and I just passed out and slept.

The air grew colder and colder and the snow grew fast. Also I fixed my walking problem. All I had to do was get too tired every night. If I hadn’t I would have frozen. We have suitors every day and every day I was called to Rin’s room to say what I think. Today however Rin had turned up sick like every year I had told father. Rin are I had approved of 5 suiters they were all staying is the castle. When she summoned me tonight I was so confused we had no suiters why would she call for me. I knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” I opened the door.  
“Hello Len.” Rin was smiling even though she was sick which was rare for her she was miserable when she was sick just then she stated coughing.  
“Rin why did you call me here I do not wish to get ill.” I growled not coming closer.  
“You never get sick in winter.” She retorted a forced smile on her mouth.  
“Len my brother who will do anything for me.”  
Oh no I thought.  
“I need a favor.” I knew this was coming the smile tipped me off.  
“What do you want is has to be something big or you wouldn’t be smiling like that.” I took one step back.  
“Oh Len you know that I would never ask anything unreasonable of you.” The smile was dangerously sweet.  
“oh no what is it.” I was ready to bolt.  
“Len,” Rin stated but then coughed “Fuck” she mudded “There’s is a party that is being thrown by one of my suiters that couldn’t make it to the castle Len you need to go to the party as me without your ponytail we look idacal please Len please.”  
“Dame. I’ll go.” I left my sisters room.


	3. the favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is called into his sisters room and he scared for the reason

 

 

Len’s POV

I stood in my room with nothing on but my underwear. I glared at the beautiful yellow/black dress that I did not want to put on, but Rin had asked me. I looked and growled at the dress, a deep throaty growl. I felt better after that. I took a deep breath and started to put the dress on but I got so confused in less then half an hour. I was hopelessly tangled. I stumbled over to the bell and rang it. When Gakupo arrived he had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“Shut up and help me.” I whined.

“Master how did this happen?” Gakupo said between laughs but walked over to help me.

“Rin asked me to go to the party for her because we look the same,” I said, while struggling to get the dress off. With Gakupo’s help we did eventually succeed.

“How will I ever get this thing on?!” I asked frustrated.

“My lord, you know the answer to that question.”

I did but I didn’t like it. I called Rin’s maid, Luka, in to my rooms and when she came in she covered her eyes.

“Oh! My young highness please put something decent on!”

“Luka that is why you are here.” She peeked through her fingers.

“I don’t know how to put that on,” I pointed at the dress with disdain. “I wish for you to help me.”

“Young master- uh I mean your highness, w-why are you uh well … putting on a dress?” She whispered the last words. She was rightly confused.

“In three days,” I explained, a little annoyed. “The first day of December, Rin is scheduled to attend a ball but she is very sick.”

“Yes, I’m aware of this,” Luka interrupted, then gasped. “Oh my! Your highness please forgive me I should not have spoken out of turn.”

I waved her apology away. “Luka I want you to accompany me to the ball. Rin has asked me to take my hair down and be her for the night.” I said very matter-of-factly.

“Oh really? Rin is okay with that?” Luka looked worried.

“Yes. She wants me to approve the men she picks and this is a really important ball, correct?” I asked, trying to stay calm.

“Yes, it is the most impotent of the year.”

“It’s even more important this year because if Rin dislikes this suitor we could have one of the biggest wars in our history on our hands.” Now I’m tempted to turn tail and run. I wonder how Rin could handle all this pressure. I was starting to doubt that I could do this before I remembered that we shared DNA. If she could do it so could I.

“So will you help me Luka?” I was calm again. Luka nodded of course. _Thank god._ I thought this might turn out fine.  

 


	4. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len goes to the ball as Rin and meets a prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I thought I put this chapter in really sorry

The Ball

The whole carriage ride I looked out the window Luka was sitting across from me looking lovely in a light pink dress with long translucent gloves. I was in a floor-length yellow/black dress with small short black lace gloves with black roses lased in with the gloves then there was a yellow rose with the tips painted black tips sat in my hair. I didn’t know how long it would tack to get ready so I was superseding when Luka had come into my room and told me to get in the bath, and then Gaukpo had speed sweet smelling oils over my head and back and then make-up oh god the make-up. Well, it took a long time my point.

“Rin we have arrived.” Luka tapped my shoulder, and the carriage door opened, and with a little difficulty I  stepped out. I had praised for two days walking in high heels and a book on my head I got so mad when Luka told me that the book was a joke. Rin is the only thing that kept me going. As I stepped down snow started to fall aging, and my feet got cold, but I looked up “ _oh luckily me”_   I whispered and then walked towards the village ball hall a big round building with four floors, multiple balconies. One of my uncles ideas before he died now we have two ball locations the other is the castle obviously. I stood before the door, and it opened (just so all of you know I can open doors), so this surprised me.

“My lady,” Luka said I stepped inside it was more lavish then I was excepting streamers hung everywhere and all the people were dressed very extravagantly my mouth fell open it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

“Len you must pretend this is all normal for you.” Luka wished hardly in my ear. I promptly closed my mouth just then a man with red hair bowed to me.

“Your highness you look lavishing tonight may I have a dance?” I was stunned for a moment before.

“No, you may not I’m afraid that tonight her majesty princess Rin belongs to me.” Came a new deep rich voice it was like honey I looked around and found a very handsome man with short blue hair and light sky blue eyes.  
“Your majesty.” He bowed

“I’m prince Kaito, but you may call me Kaito.”  and kissed my hand I raised my voice slightly Rin’s, and I voice are similar, so I just had to raise it one octave.)  

“Oh, it is my pleaser to meet you Kaito you may call me Rin I would very much like to dance with you.” I smiled and forced a blush on to my face.

“Of course my lady shall we Rin.” He took my hand, and we danced Kaito was a good leader of course not as good as me.

             I love to dance most of the time I dance with Rin and I lead, but it was nice to daces for the first time in my life with the right gender. After the song ended Kaito asked if I would like to talk upstairs. I agreed we went to the 3ed floor the ones below were all full. I dragged him to a balcony just as Rin would have we sat on the white stone bench.

            “Rin?”

            “Yes, Kaito?” I was careful to keep my voice as close to Rin’s as possible.

            “I have a gift for you.” He pulled out a black box and opened it inside was a jade necklace that would look amazing on Rin... and me. I might want a copy; I like it a lot.

            “This is so kind of you.” I look up at him through my lashes I might be over playing it just a little. He put the necklace on me.

            “It completes your eyes.” Kaito voice still sounded like honey.

            “Rin you are lovely.”

            “You look very handsome yourself.” I returned the compliment making sure that the moonlight was reflected in my eyes.

            “Rin you're so shy tell me about yourself?” Kaito was so close that every breath I took, I drank in his sent it was like he was trying to get me drunk off his smell alone. I moved a step back then without warning he started shooting questions as me I answered and then he gave his answer to the question it felt like we were sparring but with words and I was losing and I don’t lose. I shot a question at him before he could answer his own. We learned a lot about each other, and despite my longing to be normal I began to fall for him this tall blue haired man. When the clock finally struck 12, I was surprised one because we were now sitting in quite enjoying the night and each other. Two I found that I would like to spend more time with him as the bell ring I got up,

            “Oh it is late I must go thank you Kaito I had a fun night.” I smiled and then stared down the steps.

            “Wait,” Kaito grabbed the hem of my dress. “Can I come to the castle tomorrow.”

I smiled an apology at him “I’m afraid not.”

            “Well, will I see you again?”

            “Beat on it.”

I let out a laugh and sailed down the stairs to find Luka I found her dancing with a short brown haired man.

            “Luka it’s midnight time to go.”

            “it’s that late already” she complained.

I walked outside she followed me the snow was falling harder now December is going to be a lucky month for me. I thought I got in the carriage when we got home the first thing I did was take off the corset I was wearing and tossed it on the floor. Then I got my pajamas on and walked to the room next to mine I knocked.

            “Rin I’m home I’m coming in.” I walked in, and Rin sat up.

            “Yes?” she asked “how is he?” she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“he’s amazing!” I couldn’t stop myself I told her everything.

“Well, it sounds like you really like this guy I could marry him if it works with father.” I frowned I hadn’t told her I was in love with him. I bid her good night and walking back to my own room our rooms use to be connected but not anymore. I flopped down on to my bed face first. “Damn why does castle life have to be so hard.” But if I wasn’t a prince I would have never met Kaito I’m happy I got the change. I fell asleep easily.  


	5. Kaito again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my writing got away from me i don't know if all of this chapter is really nessasary most of it is just one part Still Lens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All edit

I learned that Kaito left for his nation two days after we met. I focused on Christmas shopping. I got the perfect gift for everyone. Rin, mother, Father and even Kaito. As a prince, I get everything at a discount price in the land that I rule. Rin got the silk scarf I saw her admiring one day. Father got pickled apples; he loves pickled apples. But he doesn’t eat them much because he hates gaining weight. Mother got a new pair of cotton gloves; hers have holes in them. Oh, and Kaito got a letter from “Rin” written by me and a letter from Rin’s older brother who he has never met or seen or heard. However, I did answer most of his questions that night truthfully except for the ones I couldn’t without giving away that I was a boy. I also got him an excellent and glimmering goblet with stones as blue as his eyes. For a full week, all I could think of was his eyes. I walked back home to the palace while being bombarded with praise from all the girls and some men. I smiled and waved as I passed. It was an act; I couldn’t care less. I don’t care, never have. I walked into the long dining hall (Where my sister and father were having lunch)  
“Hello Len,” Father said.  
“Hello father, how are you today?” I was sure to speak properly in the tone of one royal addressing another.

“Len, guess what just arrived!” Rin said excitedly.  
“Something arrived here?” I enquired.  
“Yes. Mother sent a letter from afar. It says that she will be returning as soon as Christmas, and she wrote that she has a special gift for you.” Did I mention that Rin talks a lot? If I didn’t, she does.  
“Len, please stop standing there like a cow and sit.” Father was exasperated.  
“Yes sir, thank you.” I promptly sat. “Did mother specify the gift?”  
“No, she did not. All she said is that it was only for you,” Rin explained.  
“She didn’t bring you or father anything?” I was surprised. Mother always gets Rin a gift and father for that matter.  
“No, she got us gifts. Don’t worry; it’s okay. Yours is just more important, I guess.” Rin realized her mistake too late. Father was shaking in his chair because she had spoken improperly.  
“RIN! WHAT WAS THAT? That is not the way we communicate in this house watch your tongue.” Father calmed himself. It was close to Christmas, and he is kinder during the holidays. It is a family event, and he thinks he should not scold at this time. Father has little rules like this. That is our family dynamic. It is a bit weird but isn’t it weied for everyone I just live in a castle unlike most of you. As I was thinking this, I remembered that I had forgotten to get a copy of the jade necklace made. I slapped the table, and the soup spilled.  
“Oh no! I forgot!” I yelled.  
“Len, what’s the matter?” Rin was concerned.  
“I forgot to get something in town.” I ran out to my room, grabbed the necklace from under my pillow and ran out the front door. The minute I stepped outside the gates without guards, a hand was over my mouth, and my wrists were being tied. I know martial arts, but this was a surprise. Before I had time to act, a chloroform cloth was over my face my last thought was damn I wouldn't see Kaito again before I blacked out.  
I woke up slung across the rump of a horse. I was expertly bound: gag in mouth, blindfolded, wrists, arms, legs, and ankles. Dang, these guys are good. My sword, knife, everything was gone. They had put me out all day. Hell no, I told you I don’t lose. I realized that they had not tied me to the horse so I rolled off. They didn’t even look. Not as good as I thought they were.  
Now to break my bonds and get my stuff back I first got the blindfold off it was a loss knot I looked around I was in a forest no rocks I notice an arrow in a tree not too high with some difficulty I grabbed it. I got all my bonds off. I followed the hoses tracks ha fuckers I started running my hair fell around my face. My ponytail had come out of it holder I kept running as I went out of the woods and stood shivering they had taken my coat I lost the hoses tracks in the snow leading into the large town I saw the castle and got an idea I headed straight towards it. I knocked on the door, and a butler opened it “yes?” he asked I am a prince he better bow “Hello I am Rin Kagamine .” The man went to his knees quietly I don’t know why I said my sister's name but it felt right I soon found out why. “Hey, Oliver, who’s there?” I heard a voice like honey.  
“Your highness there is a girl is here to see you.” The butler answered and then stepped aside and revealed me.  
“Rin, come in you must be freezing.” I looked up at Kaito.  
“Thank up prince Kaito could we go somewhere to speak?” I asked  
“Of course Oliver bring warm milk and coffee to my room.” He was about to lead me upstairs I turned to Oliver and said: “I’ll tack hot chocolate if you don’t mind.” I smiled sweetly  
“of course I apologize for assuming anything about you my sweet.” Kaito apologized profusely  
“it’s okay you didn’t know.” We made our way up the stairs to his room.  
“So Rin why are you here.” Kaito sat on a couch in his room I sat next to him.  
“Well, you see this two men took some of the brothers’ stuff and my coat, so I followed them that’s why I’m wearing these clothes.”  
“What,” Kaito stood up “are they here now?”  
“Yes,” I spoke softly “I believe they are staying at an inn, but I lost their tracks in the snow.”  
“Yes, you would do you know what they look like?”  
“No they chloroformed me, but I am aware of their horses…”  
“What” Kaito looked angrier than I had ever seen him granted I didn’t know him well, but still.  
“Those fucking basters I’ll kill them!”  
“Kaito, please calm down I’m fine. But I do wish to find them.” I said,  
“Oh, we will find them.” For the rest of the night, he talked strategy while I sipped my hot chocolate. Over time I subconsciously curled up next to Kaito I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart.

I woke up the next morning to find my sword, knife, and coat where laying beside me. I got up and with some difficulty found the dining hall Kaito and two other people who I assumed to be his parents were eating.

“Rin,” Kaito smiled at me

“Kaito get you get everything back for me?” Kaito got I gleam in his eyes, of course, he had his mother spoke to me “Rin princess of Sterling.” I smiled and curtsied with as much dignity as a man curtsying can have. “your majesty.” I did not sit then Kaito asked me to.

“I think that would be improper this is not my castle. “I looked at the marble floor.

“oh plies Rin sit watching you stand is making me tired” Kaito's mom laughed I did as I was told.

“Kaito?”

“Yes Rin?” he turned to me.

“I really need to get home.” I then blushed.

“I would like you to come visit after Christmas will you?”

“I would love to how about three days after the annual village celebration.”

“that would be great,”  I said

Oliver walked in. “Your majesty Kaito you have a package from the prince of Starling.” My eyes widened the goblet.

“The prices?” Kaito was confused I had forgetting to order the goblet at Rin Twin life is so hard.

“It is for Christmas.” Said Oliver.

“Rin your brother sent me a gift where is yours?”

“Oh well I had my brother order that for you I forgot to put my name on it my brother didn’t get you anything,” I said this a little quickly.

“I must go father will be worried.” Oliver showed me out and gave me a horse. I rode back home when I got their mother was early we arrived at the same time I jumped of my horse and ran to her I bowed and then hugged her “Mother your back early.” Then a girl with long blue hair stepped out of the carriage “Merry Christmas Len here’s your present.” Mother sang holding her hands out to the girl “What really but what about Christmas.”  


	6. meeting the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a long chapter you guys

I went inside without looking at the girl. I ran into Rin’s room when she saw me she jumped up and hugged me “Len” she was crying. “I was so scared I’m so happy your back.” 

Then she completely lost it she brock own in my arms sobbing. After a while, I spoke. 

“Mother is home.” She looked up at me with red eyes. 

“What… you don’t sound happy?” her voice was raged from crying.

 “She brought me something.” 

“What?” She was excited.

 “A princess.” I tried to keep the anger out of my voice Rin got tears in her eyes again.

 “Oh, Len I’m so sorry. What are you going to do?” I draw my knees in and put my head down. 

“I don’t know. Rin? You know prices Kaito well I’m kind of fell in love with him, and I say him aging.”

 “But Len why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t know?” I didn’t lift my head.

 “I already told father.” Rin wined about to cry again

 “Rin I’m fine.” I left my head I don’t like seeing her cry. “You have a good heart, and he is head over heels for you.” 

“No, he is not he likes you not me.” She argued. 

“But I acted like you I was a girl?” I looked up at her.

 “Len we are not the same person he might be able to tell the differs if he is as in love as you say he is.” She said standing up from the bed. “Len, you know that he will marry me instead of you right?” She was glaring at me she was mad at me she is never mad at me. I tear my eyes away from her and tears started running down my face. I run out of her room and into mine locking the door behind me. I lie down on my bed and cried. Mother knocked on my door. 

“Len, please come out I would like you to meet princess Miku.” I didn’t answer her. She went away. Later father also knocked on my door then tried to open it was still locked.

“Len, it’s time to stop this childish act unlock the door now!” I ran to the door and ripped it open and glared at my dad. 

“I thought that I, as a prince I would go to other castles and the princess’s there would decide if I was right for them. It’s that how it works.” I had spoken both improperly and adequately he let it slid this time.

 “Len don’t yell,” Father said and then without warning, he dragged me into his arms it had been a long time since he hugged me like this I wrapped my arms around him, and he just held me for a while.

 “Len I’m so sorry, I spoke to her, and I think you would hate her also Len I know your gay.” I looked up at him in shock. “Yes,” he said, “ I am your father after all.” I let him into my champers he sat on the couch I sat in my favorite arm chare.

 “Rin mad at me I think she doesn’t get it,” I told him.

 “She is just frustrated that she can’t understand you once she sees you with someone you like she will see that what you feel is true.” I didn’t understand father seemed so okay with this.

 “Do you have a boy in mind I am sure that are other princes that like men too. You still have to love royalty Len that is a non-notable alright?”

 I nod. “Yes, I understand I am in love with someone, and they are noble.” Father got excited. 

“Really who.” I blicked at him this was mind-boggling.

 “How are you so okay with this?” I was baffled.

 “Len you are my son and my image.” He laughed slightly. 

“I will love you no matter who you love that is just the way you are. I love anything and everything about you.” I had tears in my eyes again, but this time it was because I was happy, but father wasn’t done. 

“Oh in the case of your mother I don’t think she would be as excluding Len so can we keep this between just you and me for now.” 

I nod. “Now tell me who do you like who is it!?” I put my head down. “Prince Kaito,” I said his name clearly. “But Rin said that she liked him?”

“Dad it wasn’t her at the ball it was me.” Father was stuned he didn’t know what it say. 

“Okay but Len if you start wearing a dress on a regular basis we will have a hard time keeping your secret.”

We both lafet.

“Don’t worry dad that won't happen anytime soon.”

“Get some sleep Len I love you.” Father stood up

“Night dad I love you.”

 


	7. Perpatations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but i'm back with a new chapter

The village celebration was tomorrow, and the castle had to be ready. We all cleaned our rooms. Rin and I cleaned each other’s. We still weren’t talking but neither of us were going to give up a tradition because of a fight. I cleaned her room and she cleaned mine; that’s just how it is. At 11:40 I went downstairs to get lunch. I walked into the dining hall, ready to have a big lunch. Two people were already sitting at the table. Mother was in a casual dress with a very strong smelling tea in front of her and Miku had tea as well. She wore an elegant gray and dark blue dress.

“Don’t worry. I know the castle is confusing but you’ll get used to life here soon,” Mother said.

I walked in, not looking at Miku, but as soon as she saw me she stood and bowed. I waved a hand telling her to sit. I don’t like being bowed to. I walked over to Gakupo. “What would you like, Your Highness?” He smiled at me.

I thought for a moment and then said, “Steak and potatoes, as well as a goblet of wine.”

“Really, Len, it’s only noon, you shouldn’t be drinking this earlier,” Mother scolded.

“Fine,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Water.”

“As you wish.” Gakupo left 20 min later I had a steaming plate with a side of peas. Miku spoke to me as I ate. I only half-listened to her. I didn’t really care. I don’t like her. Father was right. Father came in halfway through my meal. He quickly assessed the situation in the hall. “Len,” he said, interrupting Miku. I swallowed.

“Father,” I responded, before I took another bite.

“The servants say that they will do the rest. All of our rooms are clean.” Father sat down beside me. His butler brought him a plate similar to mine but he got wine.

“Really, Dad, it’s only noon. You shouldn’t be drinking. At less that’s what mother says.” I put emphasis on the word ‘mother.’  

“Well lucky for me, I am the king and I can do what I please. Len you unfortunately have to listen to your mother.” Father sipped his wine. I frowned at his words, displeased. I got up, finished with my meal.

“I’m going on a ride.” I started to walk away.

“Len, take Miku with you.” Mother was staring at the back of my head, I could feel it. I wanted to yell.

“Of course.” I turned to Miku. “Princess Miku, would you like to join me on a ride?” I was praying she would say no.

"Thank you, Prince Len, I would love to. Give me a moment to change." She got up and swept out of the room. Rin came in after her with Luka a step behind.

"Where is Miku going?" Rin asked, looking back down the hallway.  

"On a ride," Mother said. "Should you change too, Len?"

"Mother, I'm already wearing riding clothes. I wear them to clean. Gakupo," I called. He

materialized next to me. "Yes sir."

"Would you saddle my horse please? Saddle another as well."

He smiled at me. "Going on a ride with the princess?" He nodded at Rin, who was also in riding clothes.

"I'm not going," Rin scoffed. Miku returned, but not in riding clothes like Rin and I. We were both wearing pants with pads on the thighs, white shirts, and black jackets to keep out the wind. Miku, on the other hand, was standing there with her long hair in a practical bun. However she was clad in a light white dress with a petticoat underneath, which would make sitting in the saddle very uncomfortable, as well as very thin lace-up boots that would definitely not hold her ankles in place if she was bouncing up and down in the saddle.

"Shall we go?" She smiled at me sweetly. I opened my mouth to respond but Rin beat me to it. She broke out laughing. Mother even smiled in amusement.

            "You can't ride in that." Rin laughed. I started laughing too and without a word my sister and I were friends again. Rin grabbed Miku by the hand and lead her out. They returned to the hall in ten minutes, Miku in real riding clothes and boots.

"Now you're ready." Rin said.

"These are not women's riding clothes. They're ugly." Miku looked with distain at the riding clothes.  
            “They will keep out the wind and you will not get saddle sores." Rin explained.

The princess and I walked down to the stables. Standing in the doorway was Gakupo with my stallion Storm and a palace horse who was named Cinnamon. Storm towered over Cinnamon, but Cinnamon was a calm horse. A horse for a princess, unlike Storm. I helped Miku into the saddle before I swung up easily myself.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. I started walking until after the castle walls, then we cantered through the town. As soon as we passed last houses, I pushed Storm into a full on gallup. Miku fell behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Plese vote and commint


End file.
